


A Little Piece of Heaven

by KandiSheek



Series: STB Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Steve | Tony | Bucky Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve is pregnant and Bucky is more than a little obsessed with his body. It's a good thing that Steve's hormones have made him just as insatiable as Bucky is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: STB Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086659
Comments: 20
Kudos: 254
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazzaandloubearforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! The lovely Hazzaandloubearforever (false-hope-is-a-bitter-mistress) requested some preggo Stucky and thus she shall receive. She was also gracious enough to let me use her prompt as a bingo fill, so this one is for my “Tearful Smile” square on the STB (Steve / Tony / Bucky) Bingo. Don't worry, they're all happy tears, I promise ;)
> 
> This is only my second time writing Steve and Bucky as a standalone couple, so I'm excited to see what you guys think. Thank you so much for reading and I hope I did your prompt justice, hazza! Thanks so much again for donating as well, it really means a lot <3

Steve woke up feeling soft and hazy, thankfully not sick to his stomach for once. He blinked his eyes open, not at all looking forward to rolling his huge body out of bed –

But a strong grip around his chest held him back.

He looked over his shoulder to see Bucky behind him, his eyes dark and full of – oh.

“Really?” Steve asked, caught somewhere between amusement and arousal when Bucky started kissing his neck, hands sliding down to Steve's swollen stomach. “When did you get in?”

“Hour ago,” Bucky mumbled and Steve noticed that Bucky was still wearing his tac gear, even his boots, though he'd had the decency to keep them hanging off the bed. Steve sighed.

“Did you even shower?”

Bucky kissed him silent, which was answer enough, but after a second Steve melted into it anyway, losing himself in the taste of Bucky's mouth. He turned over so they could kiss more comfortably and Bucky pulled him closer until Steve's belly was squished between their bodies. Even through the leather Steve could tell Bucky was hard as he pushed his hips forward, a whine falling from his throat.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped and Steve chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“Missed me, huh?”

Bucky was panting as he tugged Steve's head back so he could suck at his neck, his other hand caressing his stomach. He must've been waiting for Steve to wake up for a long time if he was already this worked up.

Steve could feel himself dripping slick, his body so attuned to Bucky's arousal that it responded immediately. He'd been almost perpetually horny for the first half of his pregnancy and now that he was almost due his body hadn't calmed down much. Luckily Bucky could more than keep up with him.

“Look at you,” Bucky whispered against his neck and Steve closed his eyes, grabbing Bucky's shoulders to hold on as Bucky rolled him onto his back, supporting his swollen belly with both hands. He held Steve reverently, leaning down to press kisses all over his stomach before he rested his forehead on him, his entire body trembling. “Fuck. God, Steve, you have no idea –“

“I think I do,” Steve said and Bucky looked up at him desperately, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

“I need to feel you. Please.”

Steve's chest swelled with warmth as he smiled. “Of course.”

He spread his legs and Bucky pushed forward eagerly, ripping the blanket off him in one swift tug. His hands fumbled the clasps on his tac vest so much that Steve had to take over for him while Bucky finally kicked off his boots, taking his pants along with them. Before long they were both naked and Bucky watched with dark eyes as Steve settled back on the bed, propping himself up on enough pillows to be comfortable.

“You look...” Bucky couldn't seem to finish the sentence. Instead he leaned over Steve, kissing him so hard it made Steve's toes curl as they moved together. Like this Bucky's cock was pushed right against Steve's belly and Bucky couldn't seem to control the way he kept rutting against it, his hands rubbing endless circles into Steve's sides. “You don't even know what you do to me,” Bucky panted and Steve smiled into the kiss, pulling him even closer.

“I know what _you_ do to _me_.”

Bucky looked up at him and to Steve's surprise he could see that Bucky was tearing up as he shook his head. “I keep – fuck, Steve, I still can't believe –“

“Hey,” Steve said quietly and Bucky surged forward to kiss him desperately, clutching at him as if Steve was going to up and disappear at any moment. Steve kissed him back just as fiercely, tangling his hands in Bucky's hair so he could keep him close even when Bucky pulled away.

“I just –“ Bucky still looked a little misty-eyed but he was smiling, his eyes soft when he tucked a strand of hair behind Steve's ear. “I never thought I could be this happy, you know?”

“Buck,” Steve said around the sudden lump in his throat and Bucky shushed him, leaving kisses all over his face until he shifted and Steve let out a gasp at the sudden friction on his cock. He swallowed heavily at the hungry look in Bucky's eyes.

“Come on.”

Steve shifted his hips so Bucky could turn them around until he was spooning Steve from behind, pressed as close as he could be. Bucky's cock was nestled right between Steve's asscheeks and they both groaned when he rocked them together, the promise of more making Steve's blood boil with desire.

“Let me fuck you,” Bucky panted against Steve's neck and Steve nodded frantically, shoving a pillow between his knees to give him easier access.

“Yes, fuck, come on. I need you.”

Bucky made a punched out noise before he grabbed the lube from their bedside table, so quickly that he ripped the whole drawer out of the nightstand. Not that either of them cared.

“Tell me if it gets uncomfortable,” Bucky said and Steve nodded, holding his stomach as he pushed his ass out the best he could.

“Please hurry. I want to feel you.”

Bucky fingered him open quickly and efficiently, taking just enough time to get him ready before Steve lost his patience and batted his hand away, pulling his fingers out.

“Come on, come on, get in me.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said and Steve felt like he was dying with anticipation at the slick sounds of Bucky lubing up his cock –

And then he finally slid home.

They both groaned when Bucky bottomed out, his cock so deep that Steve thought he could feel it in his _soul_ , fuck, Bucky had only been gone for three days but he'd _missed_ this.

“Steve,” Bucky said, his voice trembling, and Steve shushed him, eyes slipping shut when Bucky thrust into him, the drag of his cock stoking the heat in his gut. “Fuck, you feel so good. I couldn't stop thinking about this on the mission, every night, _fuck_.“

“Yeah?” Steve asked breathlessly, trailing off into a moan when Bucky started up a quick rhythm, not bothering to ease them into it. They were way too keyed up for that.

“Yeah,” Bucky panted. “Thinking of you... lying here with your – fuck, oh fuck, Stevie, you just – you look so _good_.”

Steve flushed, his ears heating as he looked down at his swollen belly. He loved it, of course he did, because there was _life_ growing in him, his and Bucky's child and nothing would ever not make him love that...

But sometimes. When he went outside and noticed people staring. Or when he had to keep buying new clothes because he got too fat. Or when he already felt low and walked past a mirror, wondering how in the hell he was ever going to get in shape again. _Sometimes_ he didn't like looking at himself like this. “I...”

“No,” Bucky said firmly, gripping him tighter. “You're perfect. _She's_ perfect. And I...” Steve felt Bucky's nose on the back of his neck as Bucky breathed him in, his cock twitching so hard inside him that Steve could feel it. “Fuck. You're _so hot_ like this.”

Steve groaned, arching into him as best he could when Bucky picked up the pace, grabbing his belly and just holding on, as if he was holding Steve together, keeping him from splintering apart under the pleasure.

The thought was not unjustified.

“Bucky,” Steve moaned, twitching when Bucky finally found that perfect angle, his toes curling with pleasure. “Oh shit, right there, please –“

“Yeah?” Bucky asked breathlessly, grabbing his hip to pull it back further, and Steve gasped, his whole body jolting when Bucky slipped even _deeper_ , past his prostate but somehow – oh _fuck_ –

He felt his body give way as Bucky pushed into him, rubbing against – oh shit, what _was_ that –

“Bucky, d–“ Steve choked when Bucky did it again, his hands spasming in the sheets as pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt rushed through him, like electric currents zinging up and down his spine. His cock was on _fire_ , so hard the tip of it was rubbing against his own belly with every thrust, his body rocking in helpless pleasure as Bucky fucked him harder and harder and harder. “Oh – _oh_ my god –“

“Steve,” Bucky said, his fingers trembling where he was clutching at him, one arm coming up to wrap around Steve's chest until his palm rested right over his racing heart. Steve reached up to intertwine their fingers, trying to find something to hold on to as Bucky's cock took him higher and higher until he thought he would explode because his body couldn't possibly contain this much _feeling_ –

“Please –“ he whined and Bucky seemed to know exactly what Steve was asking for even if he didn't know it himself, hiking Steve's leg up and twisting his hip –

And oh fuck, Steve hadn't thought it could get _better_. Bucky's cock was hitting places inside him that he didn't even know existed until now and oh, it felt so – so –

“Oh fuck, Bucky, I'm gonna –“

“Little more,” Bucky panted, raising Steve's leg higher as he started _pounding_ into him, so hard it made Steve see stars – “Just a little – _please_ , you feel so –“

“Bucky,” Steve sobbed, his whole body feeling like a live wire, orgasm rushing up on him so fast he didn't know if he could even stand it. How could he possibly feel _more?_ “Bucky, please, I can't –“

“Come on,” Bucky said right in his ear, his hot breath on Steve's neck making him shiver as his breathing hitched, balls drawing up –

It felt like being hit by a wave, completely swept up in raw _feeling_ as his cock twitched, spurting line after line of come onto the bed and his stomach.

“Holy _shit_ , Steve,” he heard Bucky say before he felt Bucky's hand run through the mess on his belly as he pulled out and turned Steve onto his back.

It took another moment before Steve could open his eyes, but the slick sounds above him clued him in before anything else did.

“Oh god,” Bucky groaned and Steve looked up to find him jerking off furiously, his hand glistening with Steve's come. “Fuck, Steve, do you even know –“ His eyes squeezed shut when he came, back bowing as he rutted into his own fist, painting Steve's swollen belly with long stripes of white.

He breathed out heavily when he was done, dropping onto his back next to Steve as they curled into each other, Steve's stomach cradled carefully between them. One of Bucky's hands ran soothingly over the bump as he touched Steve's face to guide him into a kiss, lazily tangling their tongues together.

It took a long while before either of them moved, but eventually Steve's bladder won out against the afterglow. He let Bucky help him to his feet so he could stumble into the bathroom and relieve himself, wiping their mess off his belly while he was at it. Right as he threw the towel in the hamper Bucky came into the bathroom behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You're filthy,” Steve said without any heat and Bucky just hummed, burying his face in Steve's neck.

“You love it.”

Steve snorted, leaning forward to reach for his toothbrush, and Bucky clung to him like a limpet, smiling smugly at Steve through the mirror. “Come on, I'm weighed down enough as it is.”

Bucky chuckled, kissing him on the cheek before he leaned back to grab Steve's shoulders instead. Steve had just put the toothbrush in his mouth when Bucky dug his thumbs into Steve's back, making his lips fall open on a groan. He had to bring a hand up to stop himself from spitting out the toothpaste as Bucky kept going, working at a knot just underneath Steve's shoulder blade. “Not fair!”

“Never said it was.” Bucky winked at him before he let go and stepped into the shower, giving Steve the time he needed to finish his nightly routine. Steve went ahead into their bedroom and had already arranged a pillow nest to get comfortable in when Bucky finally joined him, a bottle of oil in hand as he sat down at the bottom end on the back.

“You don't have to,” Steve said but one stern look from Bucky made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion. He could feel a smile tugging at his lips as he settled down, pulling the blanket up just enough to give Bucky access.

Steve moaned when Bucky massaged his swollen ankles first, slowly making his way down to his soles to release the tension there. It felt incredible and with his head on the pillow, his nose full of their combined scent and Bucky's quiet humming in the air it was almost impossible not to fall asleep.

“Missed you,” Steve mumbled, patting at the blanket until Bucky obligingly grabbed his hand, leaning up to press a kiss into his palm.

“I love you,” Bucky said quietly and Steve smiled as he drifted off to the feeling of Bucky's fingers caressing his stomach. “I'll take care of you both.”


End file.
